Dueling Warriors
by Sionaas
Summary: YuGiOh and Dragonball crossover...my first attempt at writing anything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day started out like any other. Yugi and his friends Joey, Tristan and Tea were hanging out at Solomon's Card Shop playing Duel Monsters.

"I summon the Dark Magician" said Yugi as he was dueling his best friend Joey.

"Oh man! Not the Dark Magician!" cried Joey. "It looks like you win again pal".

"I think that you should just give up Joey. Yugi's beaten you 5 times in a row now" laughed Tristan.

On the other side of town at Kaiba Corp.

"Where are those two I sent for yesterday?" Seto Kaiba was obviously very annoyed at the fact that members of his staff were not doing their work.

"Mr. Kaiba, let me explain"

"Silence! I've had just about enough of your incompetence."

Just then the intercom on Seto's desk went off.

"Seto" said the voice

"Yes Mokuba, what is it?"

"They just arrived. Shall I send them up to you?" Mokuba asked

"Yes. It's about time they showed up" Seto turns his attention to his employee standing in front of him "As for you, you're fired!"

As the ex-employee was walking towards the door, it opened to reveal two very muscular men standing at the door.

"Get out of my way!" ordered one of the men. The ex-employee moved out of the way and the two men walked past.

"Hi! How's it going?" asked the other.

"Kakarot would you just shut up!" yelled the first man.

"Hey, calm down Vegeta. I was just being friendly"

Seto Kaiba stood up. "Hello Gentlemen, welcome to my company".

"Hi" said Goku "Is this the guy that gave you the phone call Vegeta?"

"Yes Kakarot, this is the guy who rang me and asked for our 'help'" Vegeta replied.

Seto stood up from his desk and walked towards them. "Thank you for coming so quickly".

"That's ok!" Goku said "but, what did you want us for?"

"Are you familiar with the game of Duel Monsters?" asked Seto.

"No, but it sounds really interesting" Goku said with excitement.

"It is a card game where I have been the champion for some time now, but there has been one thorn in my side and he goes by the name of Yugi. Ever since he took my championship away from me I have been striving my hardest to defeat him, but somehow he keeps beating me!" Seto said with clear disgust in the tone of his voice. "The reason why I have asked for your presence is that I wish for you both to defeat Yugi so that I may reclaim my title as the world's number one duelist!"

Vegeta speaks up. "I can see what you're getting, but I don't do charity work. What's in it for me?" Vegeta was clearly getting impatient.

"As a reward for helping me with this work, I shall grant you anything you wish. I know that you are both renowned fighters and as such are willing to provide you with a reward of that nature". Seto said.

Goku says "WOW! You mean we could have our own training centre with virtual reality fighting simulators and everything! If so, you've got me on board! What about you Vegeta?"

"Well if that is going to be the reward then so be it, you can count on me" Vegeta replied.

Seto was slightly unsettled at the request of Goku as that would require and excessive amount of money, but if it means defeating Yugi then money is no object. "Well then, now that that is settled, both of you can follow me to my dueling room and we can begin".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The door slides open and the three men walk through it. The three men stood in front of a giant computer. Goku whistles in amazement.

"How is this contraption supposed to get us to complete this task for you?" Vegeta asked.

"This is my duelling computer. It has preset programs and skill levels to test myself and to learn new strategies." Seto replied. He turns around and notions to Mokuba. A minute later, he returns with two briefcases, places them at Seto's feet. "These contain duelling decks for you to use for your assignment. You can test out any number of these decks against the computer and if you require any assistance, talk to Mokuba. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to prepare for".

A couple of days later, the door opens. "Yugi! You have a package from Kaiba Corp". Solomon said.

"A package? From Kaiba Corp?" Yugi said in confusion.

"Open it Yug" Joey said.

Yugi opens the package to find a video tape. Joey picks up the tape and walks over to the video player and puts the tape in and pushes play. The tape begins to play as Yugi watches on. Seto Kaiba appears on the television screen. "Greetings Yugi, and I am also assuming that your little fan club is there, mainly that pathetic excuse for a duellist, Wheeler".

"THAT KAIBA, HE GETS ON MY NERVES SO MUCH". Joey, clearly angered by Seto's constant insults about his duelling status.

The tape continues. "I have a proposition for you Yugi. I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters to decide once and for all who the number one duellist is. However, I have hired some help just to test how good you are". He puts his hands out as if he was displaying them. "This is Goku and Vegeta; these two will be your opponents Yugi. They have been trained by me and they will be more than enough for you". Goku began to wave at the screen.

"Hello in there!" Goku started waving his arms around.

Vegeta clips Goku around the ears. "Stop being an idiot, Kakarot"

Seto continues "If you accept my challenge, and you become victorious, not only will I give you something that you wish for, I will recognise Wheeler's skill as a duellist. I know that this may sound interesting to you. I will expect to see you at Kaiba Corp in one week from today at 10 am".

"So how about it Yug? Ya gonna do it? I know I would" Joey said.

"I don't know something seems off about it" Yugi said.

"I agree" Solomon said "But if Seto Kaiba wishes to duel you Yugi, then I think he has ulterior motives behind it"

"So how 'bout it Yug? Ya gonna do it?" asked Joey.

"Why not? It may be fun" Yugi said.


End file.
